


Coffee

by KeakaSenka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeakaSenka/pseuds/KeakaSenka
Summary: Red is not a morning person and stops into his favorite coffee shop for fuel. Only when he gets there, he sees a new girl working. A new ATTRACTIVE girl. He immediately turns into a flustered dork who trips over his own two feet the whole time.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I found this stashed away from May of 2019 and it was supposed to be a multichapter coffee shop fic but here we are. So I tweaked a couple of things and made it into a standalone type thing. Plus, who doesn't need more soft/himbo Red in their life? Enjoy!

Red entered the coffee shop, hands shoved as far into the pockets of his bulky jacket as he could manage. It was way too early for this shit. Boss had called him at five in the fucking morning screaming at him to get his lazy ass out of bed and to the outpost. It was currently 5:30 and he was no closer to being awake now then he was half an hour ago.

He decided to make a pitstop at the local coffee shop. Boss was used to waiting for him on a daily basis. He could wait a few more minutes to get some caffeine in his system. Sure, it might not do much but it made him feel better about shit days like this one, and that’s what counts.

Looking around the place, Red noticed that other than the workers, he was the only one even in the joint. Not surprising, it _was_ pretty damn early. Actually, now that he thought about it… what time did this place even open? Shrugging off the thought, his eyelights focused on the person behind the counter. 

Huh.

A girl that must have been mid-twenties stood there, a smile on her face as she waited for him to come to the counter. He’d never seen her before... She must be new. Drop-dead gorgeous if he did say so himself. Well, maybe his morning wouldn’t turn out so bad after all.

He strode to the front, wallet already half out of his pocket, when he froze.

He usually ordered a vanilla frappuccino but that was only because the other baristas long gave up on mocking him for it. They knew better than to test him. She, on the other hand, had no clue who he was and had every open opportunity to make fun of him.

Shit.

“Hi!” Her cheery voice cut his thought process short. Oh, dammit, even her voice was beautiful. “What can I get for you this morning?”

He sputtered.

“a-ah, just a black coffee.” 

“Alrighty,” she said, not phased in the least. She rattled off his total and took the money he offered before getting straight to work.

He watched her silently, enraptured at how gracefully she moved about. His drink was in front of him in a matter of moments. He managed to break his gaze away from her long enough to pick up the steaming cup. Taking a huge gulp of the coffee, he immediately choked.

_What the fuck was this shit?!_

The bitter taste lingered in his mouth and he did his best not to gag.

“Oh, god, are you alright?!” The barista’s tone was full of worry as she rushed around the counter. “It’s extremely hot and-”

Hot? _Hot?!_ _That’s_ what had her concerned? Shit, he was a skeleton- the drink being hot was the last of his fucking problems! His fucking _problem_ was with whatever the hell nasty shit was in his cup! No way in hell was that supposed to be coffee.

Red was known for his bursting anger and the last thing he wanted was to scare the poor girl off. Taking a steadying breath, he gave himself a moment to think before opening his fat mouth. 

Well. She didn’t _need_ to know that he couldn’t be burned by the piping hot liquid… 

“ah, shit, sorry. i’m a bit of a numbskull sometimes.” He let out a nervous chuckle, hoping he hadn’t paused too long.

And hot damn if his soul hadn’t given a thrum when she giggled at his pun.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright,” she said as she leaned back against the counter. He let his gaze wander over her again, appreciating how her uniform hugged her curves.

Still holding the offending cup of coffee he realized he had a choice to make. On one hand, he walks out of the shop, ditches the coffee, and be on his merry way. Or on the other hand… He could stick around for a bit and chat up ms. barista and deal with his angry brother later.

“so,” he drawled out, “come here often?”

Her smile turned amused as she crossed her arms. “I, ah, I work here,” she offered a bit smugly.

Red, very cautiously, took another drink from his cup. He held back the threatening grimace, playing it off for the heat. The shit was no better the second time around. 

“gotta say, i’m a pretty well known regular around here and i’ve never seen you before. ya gotta be new, right?”

“New?” She was all but doubled over in laughter. “I’ve worked here for the past five years! But sure, bud, I’ll be the new girl if that’s what makes you feel better.”

Five fucking years? The hell?! He was pretty damn glad he had swallowed when he did. He wasn’t sure how humans would react to a choking skeleton.

“holy shit, lady! how the hell have i not run into ya before, then? i’m here practically every week!”

“Oh, yeah?” She was still giggling but was doing her best to hold it in. “What time of day?”

“i dunno, probably ‘round noonish.”

“Ahah, see? I only work the morning shifts. I’m always out of here by 11 am every day. You must just continuously miss me by an hour or so.”

“well damn,” he said as he grabbed one of the chairs from a nearby table and plopped down into it. “i can’t believe i wasted a whole five years of my life.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Are my coffee making skills that irresistible?”

“you bet yer ass they are.” Throwing a wink her way, Red choked down another gulp. He refused to let her see him take the easy way out, especially since she had personally made it for him.

He continued to make small talk as he downed the rest of the liquid shit and the barista seemed more than happy to oblige him. He told a few of his puns, but decided he should probably save the best for last. No use on using all of his best one-liners up in a single go- he enjoyed reeling them in slowly.

He was feeling a bit more excited than normal as he got another joke lined up. The sound of his cell phone cut into their conversation and he cussed as he tried to fish it out of his pocket. Wincing at the ID, he hit answer.

“h-heya, boss.”

“DON’T YOU ‘HEYA’ ME, SANS. IT’S ALMOST 6:15 AND YOU STILL AREN’T HERE YET. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? AND YOU BETTER NOT SAY YOU’RE STILL IN BED!”

The barista’s snickering told him that she could hear his brother clear as day. He wondered if the cost of his brother’s wrath was worth making her smile one more time before he left.

“aw, c’mon, boss! i know i need my beauty sleep, but i’m not _that_ bone-tired! ‘sides, i can sleep when i’m dead.”

Her eyes lit up and he decided it had been, without a doubt, worth it.

“... I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT PUNNING. JUST HURRY YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET OUT HERE.” Papyrus hung up without so much as a goodbye and Red was left snickering to himself.

“sorry ‘bout that. my bro tends to let things get under his skin pretty easily.”

“Don’t worry about it! You should probably go meet up with him though before his bones get too rattled.”

Stars, he was pretty sure he was in love.

“eheh, yeah.” Red stood up and nearly cried with joy as he tossed his finally empty coffee cup in the trash.

“You want another one for the road?”

The warmth in her voice made him pause, but he quickly shook his head. No amount of money could be enough to convince him to drink that hell juice ever again.

“nah, i’ll pass.” He paused for a moment, a thought springing to mind. “although, if you’re not busy later, maybe i can convince ya to let me treat ya to dinner and some drinks.”

“Dinner, huh?” She smiled, tapping her chin in what looked like mock thought. “I suppose I could shift some of my plans around for the night.” She walked back behind the counter and grabbed a napkin, scribbling on it with a pen. She held it out to him.

“Here.”

Red stared at it blankly for a moment before he realized what was happening.

“yer actually giving me your number?”

“Yeah?” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What were you expecting?”

“i... i dunno to be honest with ya. for ya to tell me to fuck off, maybe?”

She snorted and shoved the napkin into his hand.

“Well, I hate to disappoint you, bone boy, but it seems like you have yourself a date. Text me when your brother is done yelling at you. I get off at eleven.”

He blinked a few times, his smug smirk long gone.

“i, ah, yeah… sure thing. I’ll just… i’ll text you later.” He stumbled over his words as he backed away from the counter and towards the door. The heel of his shoe caught on one of the chairs, nearly sending him on his ass. He swore as he righted himself, doing his best to ignore the snickering from the barista. He turned and left the shop, his skull a bright red.

If it meant getting to hear her laugh like that…

He’d fall for her every day if he had to.


End file.
